ATTENTION! Angstlovers Discussion With Hikaru
by Kunisaki
Summary: Now, for all you readers and writers of fan-fictions, I have this message to you for some reason, which I must discuss with you about.


**ATTENTION! Angst-lovers... Discussion With Hikaru**

author: Kunisaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Warning: This text is about Hikaru's (MY arguments) on angst-fics. If you don't like to get scolded, then please leave this page. Unbeta'ed.

--

**ATTENTION!**

Now, for all you readers and writers of fanfictions, I have this message to you for some reason, which I must discuss with you about.

Today's topic is…

**Angst fictions.**

...**  
**

Now, I know that you all love to write and read fan-creations about the host club members and the other characters in the anime/manga and hey, that's okay. It's fine with me. However… when I read these fictions, there are many different kinds of genres, which are still okay. And many of you have a lot of unique ideas. That's a good thing, I haven't read one, which was totally or almost the same as another one. I haven't read one yet, if there really is some. (E-hem! That was a lie...)

Anyways, the reason why I must discuss with you about this is because of… some things about your stories that I can't make myself to like.

There's no way that I could.

I think I will go straight to the point...

After a while of reading fictions on the internet, I have come to this, that a lot of you guys… are writing angst fics.

Tell me and I shall try to understand. Tell me the reason why you would write angst fics, so I can have a better understanding of you.

I may not have the comprehension, but I can see that you're all are sort of affected to this kind of fic-writing, the angst kind.

Now, I don't say that the genre is all bad. It's just how you use it.

You use the genre to create a lot of despair and sorrow upon us characters, causing us to feel the pain every now and then.

What have we done since we should feel all this?

What have made this to happen?

Is it because of how we act in the manga?

The anime?

Why in the world would we do such things?

You read them, and then write some after you have red the angst! Angst fics make you sad and sorry for the person who's suffering in the story, and that gives you the want to write one yourself.

...

Now what is that?

If you feel sorry for the guy or girl, then don't make them suffer in your stories! Make them happy!

Why would you write angst fics anyway?

Is it because you want to make the characters suffer?

Cause pain upon them?

Throw them into depress and regret?

Make them kill themselves?

DO YOU WANT TO KILL US!?

This makes me to think that you don't even know us fully.

You'll throw us into other actions and make us act by them.

You change our personalities after how you want us to be like.

You guys are stupid to me.

So stupid that I don't even know how to stop you.

I don't like how you write about Kyouya-sempai, how you change him to be "softer"… Kyouya-sempai is not soft. He's not even that "kind-hearted" as you write him. After spending time with him in the host club and other moments, I know that he's more than a money-gather. I know that he is sort of kind on the inside, but he doesn't show it to us. Kyouya-sempai do care, I guess that he just express it in his own way. But that doesn't mean you can make him softer. Because that's not how he is.

I even feel sorry for Milord because of you guys. He may be an idiot, but not that much of one. He has his reason to act like he does, which I don't really know about. He's sort of complicated, but still too simple. If he is really that stupid, why in the world would he be the second on the list of grades? It means he's clever. I don't think is luck. After all, he's the founder of our club, and he bought us all together. We even got to meet Haruhi because of the host club. If we haven't the club, we wouldn't be together like now.

I don't hear a lot about Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai, most because I haven't read fics about them.

They're more like side-characters than Kyouya, Milord, Haruhi, my brother and I.

Show them some love, and write about them.

Now, for the real reason about this discussion.

...

I have red...

... a lot of fics...

... in which my brother would suffer...

... a lot.

...

Why are you all so sick?

Tell me why! Tell me why the heck you would do such things to him!

Why in this freaking sick world of yours that you would cause pain upon my twin?

WHY ARE YOU ALL BLASTED PEOPLE SO SICK IN YOUR MINDS!?

... Are you all stupid or something?

Kaoru's my twin, and I would never harm him. I consider about him before I think about myself. I think about the both of us.

I would never abandon him for someone else, not even for Haruhi.

She's my friend, and I like her.

Kaoru likes her too, but we would never go from each other, we'll always stay together.

I can't hate my brother. I can go mad at him, but I can't hate him.

I would NEVER abandon him.

Kaoru wouldn't leave me either. He will do the same as I. He will say all this if it were me, who was suffering because of all those angst writing.

In his own way though…

It hurts me to think that Kaoru would be acting like that.

So hateful, so emo… so much in pain.

And you say it's my fault?

WRONG.

You all think it's because of me, that I'm the one who's causing pain to Kaoru.

Think it over again and read what you have written.

Yes, that's right! What **you** have written!

It's **your** writing! **Your** work of fictions!

If you haven't noticed it, it's you who wants me to be the cause of Kaoru's sadness.

You want me to be the criminal. You want me to be the heartbreaker. You want me to be the one killing my own brother.

Am I wrong? Am I saying nonsense to you?

After my opinion, that's how you want me to be, not what _I_ want to. This means that it's your fault, your cause of sadness upon Kaoru. It's what you choose and what you want it to be like. And because of you angst-lovers, the others want to take avenge on me, by writing fics about me crying for Kaoru, while he leaves me behind. You even make me to do suicidal-attempts because of my foolishness and blind eyes for not realize my twin's love for me.

If you haven't noticed, Kaoru knows me too much for understanding how thick I am in the head.

If you haven't noticed, I'm the only one (besides Haruhi) who knows the personas of Kaoru.

And if you haven't noticed, a lot of fics tells that I'm unaware about the change of Kaoru's personality.

...

Let me tell you something about Kaoru.

For the first, we all know that Kaoru's the uke in our brotherly love relationship at the host club.

He's the calmer one of us.

He's the more mature one of us.

He's the younger one of the Hitachiin twins.

He's the cuter one… now that's just an opinion.

These are the basic knowledge of Kaoru.

I can't help but think that you all misunderstand him…

I'll tell you what Kaoru is not.

He's not the dependent one of us, nor the clingy twin. If I know him well, Kaoru's the more one who's capable of controlling the world himself without my help. He's better at controlling his emotion more than I do. I bet you all remember that time when I got mad of Haruhi's middle-school friend, Arai. I was angry, but Kaoru was calm. When the entire scene was running, Kaoru was angry at Arai too, but watched with a passive face on. It might have looked like I was arguing alone, and that he didn't seem to care. This might show the difference of us, that Kaoru's slightly more mature than me.

If you don't remember, I told that Kaoru was mad too.

If you don't remember, Kaoru said that he believed he was more rational than I was.

And if you have read the fics, then you would know there's a lot of angst stories in which Kaoru gets to be a lot angry when I'm too close to Haruhi.

...

Where did the rational side go?

...

And all about that pushing me over to Haruhi thing?

I would say he did it because I needed to learn the basics of sociality between people.

Not that he thought it would be better if I was with Haruhi, instead of a sick-loving twin like him.

Since when did we care about the society anyway?

...

Let me make this clear to you.

Kaoru is NOT and definitely NOT the angsting one.

It makes me sick to even think about it.

Well, then tell me the reason of why he would go angst?

...

Hmmm, okay then... Here's a list:

**A) Because I fell in love with Haruhi.**

**B) Because of the date I had with her.**

**C) Because I abandoned him for her.**

**D) Because I was blind to see his love for me.**

**E) Because I didn't love him back.**

**F) Because I was straight, and he was gay.**

**G) Because it would never work for both of us to be together in that kind of relationship.**

**H) Because it's taboo and against the society.**

...

...

...**  
**

Okay… so uhm… Let me see:

**a) True that I have a crush on Haruhi, but I was too blind about that.**

**b) It's right that I had a date with her, but it's was only because of Kaoru.**

**c) I already told that I would never leave him, so abandoning will not happen.**

**d) I'm blind about my own feelings, but I'm not blind to see others.**

**e) Of course I love him; he is my twin after all. I'm already acting gay at the host club.**

**f) He's straight too, you know. He's likes Haruhi, who's a girl – not guy.**

**g) It's already told now, we fine with that relationship, and we don't mind being gays together.**

**h) We don't even care about society, and we like to be different and weird.**

...**  
**

Is it wrong?

Am I wrong again?

Because I don't really think so.

There are plenty of you writers who think these are the reasons to this Kaoru-is-angsting-thingy.

I don't mean that you should quit writing, just consider about it and think over what you're making.

It doesn't hurt to use your brain of a moment, but try to give better reasons.

There's no problem about AU-stories. It's just the angst-fics I don't really like.

I don't think that any of you think about what you're writing. I don't think that you know what you're doing. Why? Because you don't think at all. You don't think about it, you just write stuff that you like without even rethinking. You don't think, which means you don't know. You don't know what you're writing, because you don't think AT ALL.

Is this stupid to you?

Is it _pointless_ to you?

Does it sound stupid AND pointless!?

Oh, and one more thing... I tell all this because it's my duty as the brother to Hitachiin Kaoru. I have to do this, because it pisses me off. It really does, and it makes me angry that people don't get the _damn thing_ about how stupid they are! No one in this -BEEP!- world thinks or uses the head, before making a fiction. Angst fics... I dislike them, especially Hikao-angst fics.

I DON'T like those ones where Kaoru's suffering.

Other fics... I'm fine with them, but don't make them completely dumb.

And again... Please don't make him so feminine or girly, it creeps me out.

Just because he's the uke, it doesn't mean that he's supposed to be the one dressing a skirt or a dress.

Plus, don't make him all selfless, because he's selfish too.

After all, He's my twin and I'm his.

I and Kaoru – Kaoru and I.

_The Hitachiin twins._

We're the same, and we have our similarities.

Sincerely Hitachiin H…

--

"Hikaru, what are you writing?"

"Oh, just something."

- Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. -

"There… done!"

"May I see it?"

"You're welcome to take a look."

- Click. -

...

"What do you think?"

"I just started to read it, Hikaru."

"Oh, right…"

"…"

"…"

"You wrote all this?"

"Yup."

"I see that you have a lot of argument about angst in this."

"Does it sound overreacting?"

"No, just a bit though."

"Ah, I see…"

...

"I admit that I agree with you, but I don't think that people will follow your words."

"Yeah, I know that. I just felt like writing it instead of keeping it in my head."

"So, do you think there may be a possibility that they would listen?"

"I have no idea, Kaoru. People are stupid to understand this anyway. They'll keep on writing angst, even if they red my essay."

"Probably…"

-Sighs- "It's too obvious."

"Say, Hikaru… this is a discussion of fictions, right?"

"Yeah, basically."

"You were reading smuts, when you said you would make homework?"

...

"Uh… yeah."

"No wonder why you were so good at the acting for the past club-times. And you said that you're fine being gay?"

"Does it matter?"

"Do you think it does?"

"…"

"…"

"I'm tired. let's go to bed, Kaoru."

"Me too. Oh, and Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"You have some mistakes in your essay."

"Get over here already!"

--

If you don't like this text, then please don't comment it.

- Kunisaki


End file.
